Windy
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: All Anna wants is to make a connection with her little boy, but it's going to take a lot more than what she expected. Oneshot. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and Shonen Jump, not me.

-

-

-

Anna scowled as she stirred her tea. It had been two weeks since she and Yoh had returned, and Hana still wouldn't come near her. He would go to Yoh, yes, but nowhere near Anna. In his six-year-old mind, Tamao was still his mother. And now the house was empty. The guys were driving up to a soccer game north of Tokyo and Tamao and Pilika went shopping after dropping Hana off for first grade. Anna switched on her little television to watch her soaps. It was something to keep her from thinking too much about her own child avoiding her. It also kept her from noticing the dark clouds forming outside.

--

"Now, I want you all to start working on your family projects," the perky first-grade teacher said. "You need to draw pictures of your family. That means your mommy, your daddy, your brothers and sisters, even your pets."

Hana pulled out his crayons as the teacher's aide handed out paper. The other children promptly began to draw, scribbling their mommies and daddies with crayons and markers. Hana hesitated. He had his real mother, Anna. But...Tamao used to be his mommy. Sort of. She always reminded him that she wasn't his mother, and his real parents were far away, but they loved him. He tried to remember, but it's hard when for a six year old to remember his real mother when a different lady was the one to tuck him in every night.

Hana sighed heavily and pulled out a crayon. He could always just start with his daddy.

--

"What the..." Anna thumped the TV as the soap opera's sound was muted out by a loud "bleep."

"We interrupt this broadcast for this emergency announcement," the news anchor said. "The Funbari Hill area is under a tornado warning. For the next two hours, we recommed that everyone stay inside. When the tornado approaches-"

Anna got closer to the television. "Approaches?" she murmured.

"-please get into a first floor or below ground area with no windows. Please take all precautions, and be sure to keep your children under close supervision."

"Children," Anna murmured. "Oh, Hana."

--

Hana pulled out his orange crayon and slowly doodled his daddy's headphones. The other kids were closer to being finished with their entire drawings, while Hana hadn't even completed the first figure. He still hadn't decided whether to draw Anna or Tamao as his mommy. Maybe he could do both...

"Class, there is a big tornado coming through," the teacher said. "We're all going to go hide in the basement until it's over. Come on, everybody line up."

"What about our mommies and daddies?" a little girl quavered. "I want to go home."

The teacher put her arm around her. "Nobody can go home until the storm is over. Everything will be all right."

Hana set down his crayon and picked up his little backpack. He quietly got into line, struggling to quell the panic inside of him. He was an Asakura, and an Asakura didn't cry. At least that's what he thought.

--

Anna stared at the red blotches on the weather map, praying they would disappear and it would be safe for her to go and get her little one. But no. They increased.

"Well, the good news is that the tornado will miss the eastern edge of Funbari Hill. The storm will concentrate, however, on the southwestern and northwestern sides."

Anna closed her eyes. "Naturally, that's where Hana's school is," she muttered. She was beginning to panic. "No, no, don't think so much. Breathe. Breathe deeply." She sucked in her breath and let it out slowly. After all, she was a Kyoyama, and everyone knew that it was the Kyoyamas who never cry.

--

One of the other kids was beginning to cry. Hana didn't blame him. About a hundred kids between the ages of four and nine were crammed into the barren and windowless school basement. His uniform shorts were getting covered in dusty grime, and he could feel sweat trickle down the back of his neck as he huddled in the dank, hot cellar.

"I want my mom," another kid whimpered. Hana wrapped his arms around his scraped knees. He wanted his mother too. If Tamao came...

Tamao would pat him on the head and give him a cup of tea. She'd sit him down and tell him some sort of story about when his mother and father were little. When she finished, she'd send him off to take a nap, and he'd dream about a smiling boy named Yoh and a pretty girl named Anna.

He wondered about Anna. What would she do if she came for him?

Maybe she'd give him a big hug and a kiss. Maybe she would hold him on her lap and rock him. Maybe she'd let him snuggle with her and Daddy in their big bed at night.

Hana rested his chin on his knees. His mother had tried to hug him before, but he pushed her away and hugged Tamao instead. His uncles had exchanged glances, and HoroHoro had said to Ren, "She ought to throw a big fit now." But she had left the room without saying a single word.

Hana swallowed around the lump in his throat, hoping she would let him hug her.

--

"Hey, guys, pipe down!" Yoh called. "I've got a phone call." He pulled out his cell phone as Ren and HoroHoro hushed their argument to a dull roar. "H'llo?"

"There'satornadoandIcan'tgettoHana!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" he said. "What's wrong, baby? Are you hurt? Are you sick? Is it Hana?"

"There's a tornado coming and it's near Hana's school and I can't get to him until the storm passes!" Anna wailed.

"How long until the storm's over?" Yoh asked.

"An hour." Anna sounded near tears. "Yoh, I can feel him. He's scared, and he wants me. For the first time, he wants me, but I can't get to him!"

"Don't cry, baby," Yoh soothed. "It'll be okay, honey. I'm on my way home. You get Hana as soon as you can, and I'll meet you at home, all right?"

"Okay," Anna sniffed.

Yoh smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be home soon, and everything will be okay. I love you."

"I love you too," Anna whispered. "Please hurry."

"I will. Be careful."

--

The wind roared, rattling the walls. The children whimpered in fear, some of them crying, and even a few screaming in terror. Hana clutched his backpack to his chest, burying his face in the dirty blue nylon. 'I want my mama, I want my mama,' he thought. 'Please, God, I want my mama. Please send my mama to me.'

Suddenly, even though the wind howled and the rain pounded down, he had a sense of peace. And then he knew that his mama was coming for him.

He sat there for a long time, his knees pressed against his chest. He was tired and stiff and he desperately wanted something to drink, but he wasn't afraid anymore.

"The tornado has passed," the teacher finally said. "Come on. Let's go back up to the classroom, and then you can wait for your parents there."

Hana still gripped his backpack as he followed them in the dark, but now he had confidence that in just a short time he could cling to his mother.

--

"Can't you hurry?" Anna snapped.

"Lady, I'm going as fast as I can," the cab driver said. "It's raining pretty hard. I can barely see in front of me."

"Too bad," Anna snarled. She tapped her fingers on her knee nervously, searching through the thick gray rain for the big brick building. Fifteen minutes later the cab pulled up to the curb and Anna jumped out. "Stay here. I'll be back in five minutes."

She walked as fast as she could into the building, picking her way carefully over the broken tree branches and garbage littering the walk. Rain pelted down hard. As soon as she stepped into the school she threw back the hood of her raincoat and ran up the stairs. Hana's classroom was on the second floor, towards the back. She opened the door without knocking. The teacher and her aide were both comforting several inconsolable children, while the others played quietly in the corners.

"I'm Anna Asakura. I'm here for my son," Anna said tersely.

The teacher looked up. "Oh, you're Mrs. Asakura," she said. "Yes, Hana is-"

Anna felt a small hand slip into hers and grip her fingers tightly. She squeezed her son's grubby hand. "He's right here," Anna said softly.

"All right, Hana, we'll see you at school on Monday, okay?" the teacher smiled. "Be sure to work on your project." Hana nodded, gripping Anna's hand with both of his. Anna led her son out into the hallway and wordlessly began the walk down the stairs.

Suddenly Hana stopped. "Mama!" he wailed. "Oh, Mama, I was s-scared!" Big tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hana, don't cry," Anna murmured. She knelt down and rubbed his tears away with her thumbs. "It's all right, Mama's here." She gathered him into her arms, praying that this time he wouldn't pull away. He didn't. He wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and hugged her with all his strength. Anna swallowed hard. "Don't cry, Hana-chan. Save your tears until we get home, all right? Daddy's waiting for us there." She let go of him and stood up.

"Pick me up, Mama," Hana begged. He held up his arms. "Please carry me."

"All right," she caved, scooping him up. He felt small and frail in her arms, and she walked down the stairs carefully. The taxi was still waiting for them, and Anna settled Hana into her lap as they drove off. Anna stroked her fingers through his damp hair, feeling just how similar his hair was to hers. Hana nestled close to her, pressing his head against her breast. His small hands reached up to pet her blonde hair. He picked it up and let it fall, watching the long blonde strands.

"Everybody used to ask me where I got my yellow hair," Hana murmured. His delicate fingers twined through Anna's tresses. "Tamao said that I got it from my mama, but I never saw anybody else with hair like mine."

"I didn't know anyone else either, precious," Anna whispered. "But now I have you, and you look like me." She pressed kisses against his grimy forehead.

"I love you, Mama," Hana said to Anna. He kissed her on the cheek. "Mama, your cheek tastes salty. And wet!"

Anna smiled through her tears. "And I thought a Kyoyama never cried." The taxi pulled to a stop. Anna relished the feel of the small perfect hands clinging to her as she lifted Hana out of the car. "Come on, Hana-chan," she said softly. "Mama will make you some hot chocolate, and we can watch a movie. How does that sound?"

"It sounds fun," Hana said. He slid off of his mother's hip as they entered the house. "Mama, can I put my pajamas on?"

"Yes, as long as they're warm," Anna said.

"You hafta put yours on too, Mama," Hana insisted.

She smiled. "Sure," she said. "I'll go make the hot chocolate while you pick out a movie."

--

The rain was still pouring when Yoh arrived home. "Hello?" he called. Lights were on, so he knew they were there. He hung his wet coat up and slipped into the living room.

Anna and Hana were curled up together under a thick blanket, both fast asleep. Empty mugs sat at their feet on the floor. The television played music softly as the end credits rolled. Hana was nestled on Anna's lap, their blonde hair mingling and glowing in the golden light of the lamp.

Yoh tugged the blanket away lightly and picked up Hana. His small son didn't rouse as he carried him to his room and tucked him into bed. Hana sighed quietly, unconsciously gripping his beloved blanket as Yoh tucked the cool sheets over him.

Anna was still sleeping when Yoh returned. He sat down next to her and kissed the soft curve of her neck. "Anna," he murmured. He kissed her ear. Anna blinked slightly, her cheeks warm and rosy from sleep. "You fell asleep, honey."

She rolled over and stared up at him. "Did I?" she yawned. "I don't remember…"

"Hana's sleeping too; I already put him to bed," Yoh said. He kissed her chin. "Want me to carry you to bed?"

"Not yet," she said, holding out her arms. "Snuggle with me?"

Yoh didn't need a second offer. He nestled close to his wife, pulling the blanket around them. Her warm gold hair waved against his cheek. "Rough day?" he asked. She nodded. Yoh smoothed her hair, running his fingers through the silky strands. "You must've been tired for you to take a nap."

Anna pressed her cheek against his chest. "We were both tired," she murmured. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad too," Yoh said.

Suddenly there were little footsteps in the hall. "Mama?" Hana called tremulously. "Mama, where are you?"

Anna sat up. "I'm right here, Hana-chan," she said, holding out her arms. Hana crawled into her lap and burrowed in her embrace. Yoh pulled the blankets over him. "Look, sweetie, Daddy's home."

"Hey, kiddo," Yoh grinned, kissing his son's chubby cheek. Hana's chin rested on Anna's forearm as he peeped out from under the blankets. "You been taking care of your mama?"

"Uh-huh," Hana said. Lightening ripped across the sky, rapidly followed by a house-rattling crack of thunder. Anna and Hana both jumped. Yoh laughed softly and drew them both to him, Anna's head on his shoulder and Hana cuddled between them.

"It's nice to be a normal family," Yoh said.

"Oh!" Hana exclaimed. He wriggled out of their laps and reached for his backpack, still lying on floor, and pulled out his drawing. "I made this."

Yoh held the drawing as Anna lifted Hana onto her lap. "This is us, isn't it?" he said.

Hana nodded. He squirmed around so he could look at Anna. "I didn't know which Mommy to draw," he confessed. "But I picked you."

Anna promptly burst into tears.

Hana's jaw dropped. "Mommy? Mommy, did I make you cry?" He raised up on his knees and placed his small hands on her cheeks. "Mommy, don't cry."

"Mommy's just happy," Yoh whispered. He gathered Anna close to him and kissed her softly. "You've just made your mommy very, very happy."

Anna nodded, smiling through her tears as she clasped her son to her heart.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

This was inspired by the Funbari no Uta story. I don't know precisely what goes on in it, because although I have scanlations in Japanese and Spanish, I don't read either of them. So…I figured out all the words I could, and looked at the pictures.

As far as I can tell, Yoh and Anna were gone, and Hana was raised by Tamao. Then at the end, Yoh (or Hao?) and Anna return. I wondered how Hana would deal with the change in regime, and thus this oneshot was born.

Does anyone know where I can find Funbari no Uta in English?


End file.
